icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2003 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 2nd | MVP = Sean Fields | MVPTeam = Boston University | prevseason_year = 2002 | prevseason_link = 2002 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2004 | nextseason_link = 2004 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2003 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 19th Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 6 and March 17, 2003. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament New Hampshire received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2003 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The team that finishes ninth in the conference is not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2003 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 6–8 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='New Hampshire' | RD1-score1-1='8' | RD1-score1-2='8' | RD1-score1-3=— | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Massachusetts-Lowell | RD1-score2-1=4 | RD1-score2-2=4 | RD1-score2-3=— | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Boston College' | RD1-score3-1='4' | RD1-score3-2='2' | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Merrimack | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=1 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5=Maine | RD1-score5-1=3 | RD1-score5-2=2 | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6='Massachusetts' | RD1-score6-1='5' | RD1-score6-2='4' | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7=Providence | RD1-score7-1=4 | RD1-score7-2=1 | RD1-score7-3=– | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8='Boston University' | RD1-score8-1='5'* | RD1-score8-2='7' | RD1-score8-3=– | RD2='Semifinals' March 14 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1='New Hampshire' | RD2-score1='5' | RD2-seed2=6 | RD2-team2=Massachusetts | RD2-score2=4 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3=Boston College | RD2-score3=5 | RD2-seed4=5 | RD2-team4='Boston University' | RD2-score4='6'** | RD3='Championship' March 15 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='New Hampshire' | RD3-score1='1'* | RD3-seed2=5 | RD3-team2=Boston University | RD3-score2=0 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (8) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 8 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/07/abbotts-hat-trick-spurs-unh-win/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Hemingway) Lanny Gare - 10:29 (Lubesnick, Scott) Tim Horst - 18:12 |1-2-1 = (Prudden) Colin Hemingway - 00:17 (Saviano) Jim Abbott - 05:48 (Callander, Yandle) Jim Abbott - GW - 13:52 |1-2-2 = 07:20 - Ed McGrane (Green, Martin) 17:03 - Geoff Schomogyi (Strome, Tormey) 19:24 - Mark Concannon (Domish) |1-3-1 = (Callander) Jim Abbott - 01:28 (Yandle, Saviano) Sean Collins - 03:58 (Lubesnick, Teplitsky) Steve Saviano - 19:54 |1-3-2 = 15:58 - Stephen Slonina (Godoy, Reed) |goalie1-1 = Mike Ayers ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dominic Smart ( 16 saves / 23 shots ) / Chris Davidson ( 3 saves / 4 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 8 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/08/new-hampshire-fires-up-power-play-sweeps-uml/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Stafford, Foley) Tyler Scott - 01:44 (Saviano, Aikins) Sean Collins - PP - 13:25 (Stafford, Gare) Jim Abbott - PP - 17:06 |2-1-2 = 02:14 - Mark Concannon (Slonina) 12:35 - Darryl Green (Slonina, Godoy) |2-2-1 = (Stafford, Abbott) Colin Hemingway - PP - 09:46 (Foley) Robbie Barker - GW - 15:41 |2-3-1 = (Saviano, Aikins) Kevin Truelson - PP - 08:44 (Callander, Ayers) Justin Aikins - 12:14 (Gare, Stafford) Colin Hemingway - PP - 16:07 |2-3-2 = 00:24 - Ed McGrane (Reed) 04:41 - Darryl Green (Reed, O'Brien) |goalie2-1 = Mike Ayers ( 28 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Dominic Smart ( 29 saves / 37 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–0}} (2) Boston College vs. (7) Merrimack |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/08/bc-advances-to-fleetcenter-in-emotional-contest/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Spina, Harrold) Ryan Shannon - PP - 16:28 (Eaves, Forrest) Ben Eaves - GW - 18:58 |1-3-1 = (Alberts, Spina) Ryan Shannon - 15:16 (Spina, Shannon) Andrew Alberts - PP - 18:13 |1-3-2 = 14:58 - Brent Gough (LaLonde) |goalie1-1 = Matti Kaltiainen ( 12 saves / 13 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Joe Exter ( 29 saves / 31 shots ) / Casey Guenther ( 2 saves / 4 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 2 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/terriers-oust-friars-with-another-comeback-win/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (D'Arpino, Hennes) Justin Dziama - 07:25 |2-1-2 = 07:04 - PP - Brent Gough (Schmidt, Johnson) |2-3-1 = (Voce) J. D. Forrest - GW - 19:42 |goalie2-1 = Matti Kaltiainen ( 17 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Casey Guenther ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) |series = Boston College won series 2–0}} (3) Maine vs. (6) Massachusetts |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/06/umass-shocks-maine-in-opener/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Lawson, Nault) Martin Kariya - PP - 08:07 |1-1-2 = 12:19 - Dusty Demianiuk (Solon) 13:51 - Matt Anderson (Turner, Mauldin) |1-2-1 = (Lynch, Liščák) John Ronan - 09:47 |1-2-2 = 02:54 - Peter Trovato (Hanson, Solon) |1-3-1 = (Heisten, Barnes) Gray Shaneberger - 01:36 |1-3-2 = 01:54 - GW - Stephen Jacobs (Vitek) 19:14 - EN - Greg Mauldin (Pöck, Warner) |goalie1-1 = Jimmy Howard ( 9 saves / 12 shots ) / Frank Doyle ( 13 saves / 14 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Gabe Winer ( 23 saves / 26 shots ) |date2 = March 7 |score2 = 2 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/07/one-better-minutemen-complete-sweep-at-maine/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 03:01 - Thomas Pöck 11:18 - Chris Capraro (Warner, Turner) 16:24 - GW - Stephen Werner (Pöck, Lang) |2-2-1 = (Liščák, Ryan) Todd Jackson - 12:48 |2-3-1 = (Shields, Moore) Derek Damon - 05:47 |2-3-2 = 11:55 - PP - Mike Warner (Pöck) |goalie2-1 = Jimmy Howard ( 6 saves / 9 shots ) / Frank Doyle ( 10 saves / 11 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Gabe Winer ( 28 saves / 30 shots ) |series = Massachusetts won series 2–0}} (4) Providence vs. (5) Boston University |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/07/bus-magowan-tricks-friars/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Wood) Jon DiSalvatore - PP - 04:03 (DiSalvatore) Peter Fregoe - PP - 13:59 |1-1-2 = 02:56 - Ken Magowan (Redlihs, Maiser) 12:35 - Ken Magowan (Zancanaro) |1-2-1 = (Goodwin, Wood) Chris Chaput - PP - 07:30 |1-2-2 = 12:48 - Frantisek Skladany (Meyer, McConnell) |1-3-1 = Jon DiSalvatore - 00:48 |1-3-2 = 04:35 - Ken Magowan |1-4-2 = 08:03 - GW - Bryan Miller (Laliberte) |goalie1-1 = Nolan Schaefer ( 41 saves / 46 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Sean Fields ( 26 saves / 30 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 1 – 7 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/08/bu-closes-out-quarterfinal-series-with-pc/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 08:40 - SH - Mark Mullen (McConnell) 09:57 - GW - John Laliberte |2-3-1 = (DiSalvatore, Fregoe) Devin Rask - PP - 07:14 |2-3-2 = 01:21 - Frantisek Skladany (Cronin) 05:34 - Brien McConnell (Redlihs, Mullen) 13:21 - PP - David Van der Gulik (Collins) 13:56 - PP - Dan Spang (Van der Gulik) 17:50 - PP - Brian Collins (Van der Gulik, Sabo) |goalie2-1 = Nolan Schaefer ( 22 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Sean Fields ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) |series = Boston University won series 2–0}} Semifinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (6) Massachusetts |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/wildcats-win-5-4-thriller-over-plucky-minutemen/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Truelson, Saviano) Tim Horst - PP - 17:06 (Gare, Mounsey) Joshua Prudden - 18:08 |1-2-2 = 03:24 - Stephen Werner (Kuiper) 14:40 - PP - Greg Mauldin (Lang, Werner) |1-3-1 = (Foley) Tyler Scott - 03:17 (Martz) Steve Saviano - 06:43 (Aikins, Truelson) Preston Callander - GW - 17:01 |1-3-2 = 09:40 - Stephen Werner (Degon, Pöck) 09:50 - Tim Turner (Warner) |goalie1-1 = Mike Ayers ( 26 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Gabe Winer ( 23 saves / 28 shots )}} (2) Boston College vs. (5) Boston University |score1 = 5 – 6 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/maiser-masters-eagles-in-2-ot-shootout-at-fleet-center/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Gionta, Hennes) Ned Havern - 09:03 |1-1-2 = 00:43 - Brian Collins (Whitney) |1-2-1 = (Shannon, Harrold) Chris Collins - 01:00 (Adams) Ty Hennes - 04:07 |1-2-2 = 02:08 - Mike Bussoli (Laliberte) 03:39 - Brad Zancanaro (Magowan, Miller) 16:39 - PP - Justin Maiser (Bussoli, Whitney) |1-3-1 = (Forrest, Eaves) Tony Voce - PP - 07:18 (Gionta, Eaves) Tony Voce - 04:07 |1-3-2 = 16:38 - Justin Maiser (Spang) |1-4-2 = 05:00 - Justin Maiser (McConnell) |goalie1-1 = Matti Kaltiainen ( 29 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Sean Fields ( 46 saves / 51 shots )}} Championship (1) New Hampshire vs. (5) Boston University |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/15/much-ado-about-nothing-nothing/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-4-1 = Tyson Teplitsky - GW - 11:43 |goalie1-1 = Mike Ayers ( 24 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Sean Fields ( 40 saves / 41 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Justin Maiser (Boston University) *F Steve Saviano (New Hampshire) *F Stephen Werner (Massachusetts) *D Garrett Stafford (New Hampshire) *D Thomas Pöck (Massachusetts) *G Sean Fields* (Boston University) * Tournament MVP(s) Tournament Three Stars *3 Stephen Werner (Massachusetts) *2 Steve Saviano (New Hampshire) *1 Sean Fields (Boston University) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:2003 in hockey Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament